Grasping the Graspable
by G. Sun
Summary: Mia finally knows how Seth and the destruction of Moonlight Town are connected, will she still want to save from his Darkness? Dori taunts Mizuki with phantoms of the past for what purpose? As Risa's life hangs in the balance, she struggles to comprehend the concept of her Keyblade. Will she understand what it means wield a broken Keyblade? Read after REACHING FOR THE UNREACHABLE
1. Ending Seth

**Will the world turn out okay or will the Dark forces triumph? Let's find out...**

_I missed my old home, I didn't want to be on an industrial island for the rest of my life. Everyone either spoke in harsh accents and I couldn't understand them or they wouldn't talk to me at all since it was obvious I wasn't a native. I used to feel that way until I met you, Mia. As long as you were my friend and always beside me, I never felt sad or lonely. I thought you were all I needed. After another day of hanging out with you, I went back to my cramped home. My mom was giving a tour of the islands that night, my sister was working late, nobody was in the house. I was used to it and it didn't bother me because we lived in a small house and not in a family house like you do. When I walked to my bedroom, I opened the curtains so that I got a view of the factories and plumes of smoke ascending into the air. What a disgusting place, I thought to myself every night._

_I took off my shirt and shorts, laying in bed with only my boxers on. As I turned to the window, I saw a man was blocking the view, a tall man who blended in with the darkness. I sat up aghast, wondering if he was real. But then I figured I was really tired and I dropped back on my pillow. "I'm as real as you are," said the man in a low-pitched tone. "Don't scream. I hate screaming."_

_"Am I being robbed? We don't have any money I promise you-"_

_"I don't want your money Seth. I simply need you."_

_"How do you know my name?"_

_"I listened to your shadow and it told me who you were, about your hometown Domia, about what happened to your father years ago, your sisters'-"_

_"Who the hell are you?" That was when I got scared. The idea that this was a dream was crumbling away and it made me terrified. "Have you been following me?" He grinned as though I was amusing, I didn't think I was. My fear was funny to him for some reason. "I'll leave you with this Seth Rubis-your shadow told me you don't like Moonlight Town. I understand, the pollution, the factories, the people...but I have the power to take you to other places, not just other islands, other worlds. Call out to me if you want to try." _

_"__Those_ don't exist! Pfft," I snorted and when I lifted my head again, he was gone. I barely slept that night, his words weighed heavily on me. The next day, I hung out with you again and that's when I thought about other worlds. I've heard stories of children going to other worlds and returning as heroes. Did other worlds really exist, there was only way of knowing, right? That's when I asked you about how many islands surround Moonlight Town and about seeing them. You didn't seem too excited about it but you put on a smile and said some reassuring words to make me feel as though I wasn't losing my mind. At midnight we watched the moonlight cover the entire island and I called the moon rotting cheese and you told me to appreciate it more.

_I knew then and there you wouldn't want to leave the island. You wanted to stay safe and unaware of the worlds around us. Then I thought of the man in my bedroom and I was on edge when I walked you home. I thought every little shadow was him watching me. After dropping you off I headed down the incline, frowning at the noisy, chaotic factories in the distance. It was hard to see the stars with the white plumes rising into the air. There must be more than this hideous island, I assured myself. I wanted to leave the island and I wanted you to join me. How would we get there? A raft, a boat, a ship maybe? "Trying to get Mia to leave won't be a problem," chuckled the man of blackness behind me. "She likes you and will be more than willing to join you."_

"_How do you-if you hurt her I'll hurt you," I threatened him to his amusement. "Stay away from her and me."_

"_But you do want to know how to get to another world correct? You might have the potential to handle the power to go to different worlds. You want a taste?" I eyed him suspiciously as he continued. "With this power, you can protect your precious Mia from anyone, even me. What do you say?" The man of blackness was making a good offer-at the time I would've done anything to keep you safe Mia. Everyone either wanted to harm you or people wanted you to leave, you kept getting hurt. I wanted to stop that. I nodded to the man of darkness and he told me in order to retrieve the power I wanted, I would have to go to a hidden place inside the cliffs. He told me to jump off and that if I was good enough I would make it inside the opening and in that cavern I would find a plain black door. If I opened it I would gain some of the power I needed to go to other worlds and protect you._

_When I made the fall and caught the ledge in time, I made it in and looked around. There was scribbling on the wall but I was focused on the door in the back. Without a moment's hesitation, I opened it and saw pure darkness and evils I won't ever be able to tell you Mia. I blanked out for who knew how long; it was morning by the time I woke up, and went to meet you on the beach to garner supplies. When you came back with the supplies, you said you saw a black door and I became worried. I didn't want you to have the power that lied behind that door, you didn't need it. Only I would be the one to protect you. The wind was strong that day, remember? A palm tree almost crushed you. I planned on blocking it but I ended up catching it and pushing it to the other side. We were both pretty amazed and I thought, if this was some power I got from him, imagine getting more from him. _

_That night I walked you back home and I thanked you for believing me. The seeds of curiosity were starting to grow in your head too Mia, I could tell. It made me glad that I began to influence you. Before I got off the path that took me home, I heard the man of darkness' voice in my head telling me to come to the beach. I obeyed him and I noticed the water was murky and purple. "A powerful storm is coming," he told me happily. "It's all because of you."_

"_What did I do?"_

"You opened the door." _I couldn't breathe, I fell on my knees and wanted to cry. I knew it wasn't going to be an ordinary storm, I had done something horrible. "Another world falls to the darkness and it's because of your heart's craving for power to protect my niece." I stared at him quizzically, unable to utter a proper sentence. "Mia happens to be the daughter of my late brother and his girlfriend. They weren't interested in the power of Darkness, when I tried to persuade them they perished by my hands. Mia almost died too but when she made it out alive I decided to leave her be." It became blustery and windy, when I stood up it felt as if I was going to get carried away. "Did you want to hurt Mia too?" I asked him. He simply laughed and changed the subject, "I know that deep down you are interested in the power of Darkness and if you want to continue to walk down the road of power, let your heart guide you back to me."_

_When he disappeared, I began to process everything in my mind. More power would make me even stronger, strong enough to stop this from happening again. But by letting Moonlight Town get destroyed, it would encourage me to protect the things I loved. You came into the scene Mia and told me we had to leave. I already knew there would be no going back, other worlds needed to be seen and I wanted you to come with me. Your seeds of curiosity decayed when you saw the black creatures crawling all over me. Remember when I held my hand out and you reached for it? It made me so glad to see your hand almost in mine, but then you pulled back. I had lost you to your fear of power and before I could beg for you, the Heartless plunged me into the Darkness and I found myself facing my soon-to-be master. "My name is Korbin but you will call me Master. I promise to show you what true power is." And I bowed to my new master._

* * *

"You left me there, I was so worried about you," I mutter, still tired from Seth's relentless attacks. My blurred parents disappeared completely when he finished telling me what happened to him."You went to my secret place...was it all worth it? Tell me, was it worth it?"

"Of course it was," says Seth confidently. I twist him off me abruptly and while he's stumbling to regain his balance I grab my bo staff and raise it at him angrily. He smirks weakly and points his dark key-shaped sword at my face. "Tell me Seth, despite all of this, are we still friends?" He drops the Keyblade and screams agonizingly, dropping to his knees and grabbing his head. I never saw this side of Seth before, it's terrifying. All this from one question? When he uncovers his dark brown dilating eyes, his face petrifies me. He looks as though he is spiraling into hell, with eyes that won't stop moving.

"You ask me that stupid question all the time! _Friends wouldn't kill each other, you stupid, naïve girl._ No, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOO!" When he finally stops, a deep sigh escapes from him. While still on the ground, I look down shamefully with tears in my eyes. He was relieved after calling me stupid, he took pleasure in torturing me, he mocks when I try to help him. What kind of friend does that? "Are you gonna cry like you always do Mia? Master was right, breaking you would be so simple."

"When I was reunited with you, it was one of the happiest days of my life. Even though I was terrified of this new world and of what was to come, with you here I felt strong. You kept me going when I was lonely and scared." He snorts but I somberly continue, "When you left me, I drowned myself in tears every day and so far you haven't regretted a thing. You had no problem abandoning me for Korbin," I stand up, staring sadly at Seth's feet and then I glare at the frowning Seth. "You and everyone else are right to call me a naïve idiot for wasting tears on you. I can't waste anymore of them on you Seth, I ran out. You shattered my heart into pieces, you killed everything that made me _me. _Only my broken heart is left and that's what I'll fight you with. I will never let you be my strength again." He lunges at me and I hastily dodge him, spinning the bo staff furiously as I repeatedly strike him. Both of us are screaming at the top of our lungs as if trying to figure out whose will is stronger.

While he is blocking my bo staff assault, I kick him in the chest, which he blocks but is sent back a couple of feet. I channel my gray energy into the bo staff and attack him wildly. At each blocked strike, he grimaces. "Just because you're angry now doesn't mean you're any better."

"I want you to feel-" I slam my staff hard enough to break his defense and shout "-the pain that I've been living with every single day!" I strike him in the chest, hard enough to send him flying. "What I felt can't be compared to that!" He catches himself and with the swipe of his Keyblade, he sends more Dark spikes towards me. I spin the bo staff rapidly while rushing towards him. Instead of striking him in the front, I strike his side and I hear him spit up blood. Then I tackle him down and press the glowing staff to his throat as I shove my foot in his chest. "Korbin said you would have the power to protect me but you didn't care about me when you opened the door." Seth kicks me off but I quickly get to my feet and swing my bo staff at him but he blocks it. A chilly blast of Darkness hits the staff and I'm pushed back, skidding against the dirt. While I'm open he lands a direct punch in my face that brings me to his feet. I touch my right cheek, feeling the swollen bruise along with the cuts from before. "If you really wanted to protect me, you wouldn't have done all the horrible things you did to me," I remind him as I get up and lunge at him. Stunned by my speedy recovery, all Seth can do is block me again. "Power is all you ever wanted."

"That's not-"

"Lies," I say breathlessly. "What else did he say about me and my family?"

"He said...because of your parents you needed to be eliminated...your-nngh, Twilight would destroy both Darkness and Light," his deep hazel eyes look fearful for the first time. With both hands on the staff, I push forward and he takes a step back. "Light and Darkness, right? That's why you continued to follow him into the Darkness, you were afraid I would get stronger and so is Korbin! He just wants to use you to kill me," I tell Seth fiercely, taken aback by my tone. "You're the real idiot!" Gray Twilight energy shines within the staff's carvings. I horizontally swing at him and he quickly jumps back, pointing his Keyblade at me. Darkness collects at the tip and is about to shoot out at me.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" I jump above the violet ray and grip the Twilight-concentrated bo staff, spinning it briefly before I strike Seth's head. When his head thumps against the fake grass, Darkness briefly emits from it, turning that spot to a part of the street. I swing upwards and he swiftly retreats into the air; I leap towards him and he places his sword in front of him defensively. His consoling words from a long time ago are whispered into my head, "_I'm going to make sure you're safe as long as you're with me. Thank you for believing in me-you're a true friend…"_

I drive the bo staff through Seth's menacing Keyblade and his forehead. The crack I hear doesn't bother me, it's the screaming that follows. I land on my feet and watch Seth lose himself as he plummets to the ground, howling and holding his crimson-soaked head. He used to be so quiet and would keep everything-even pain-to himself, but the Darkness changed everything about him. He cringes and cries out even louder seeing his own blood gushing out from his skull; like a dying animal he twitches and makes strange noises. His ear-splitting screams make me feel as though he finally understands the pain I carried in my heart for all these months. But he never will, he won't be able to ever comprehend what I felt. His sword begins to evaporate into black bubbles. "Thanks…kid…" Deidre's ghostlike voice distinguishes itself from Seth's endless wailing. Dropping my staff and bending down, I huff and puff to stop myself from fainting.

J.G.P.


	2. Fighting Against the Past

I charged into this fight without even thinking about how outmatched I am. Yet again I let my impatience get the best of me. "Haruki, are you okay? Haruki?" Little Me freaks out. I force myself to sit up despite how painful it is. I brush the debris from the blast off my clothes and turn to the holographic twins. Haruki is on the ground panting hard and appears to be as real as Little Me. But they ran through me, how can they be real?

"Is he okay?" I ask between panting. She doesn't respond and stays focused on Haruki. "Hey, I'm talking to you, I know you can hear me." I try grabbing her shoulder but my hand goes through her head. What's happening here? They both turn deep purple and dissipate without a trace. Damn it, the smoke is clearing, I have to get up on my feet and finish this before things get too out of control.

"Look to the sky Mizuki," orders Dori, hovering over me as he is surrounded by black and red orbs. When I obey, I gape at the sphere that sucked me into this world hanging high above us. It's tiny, but it'll grow larger if I let this go on. Darkness can't win in this world. This is why I trained so hard with these eyes, so that I wouldn't lose again! "Mizuki! Mizuki where did you go?" Her voice, it's so close. I turn to see my mom in a lime green dress and a brown hat, looking for me. I remember what happened back then, I got scared and was hiding behind the house 'cuz I broke her favorite vase. I thought she was going to kill me so I ran like I always do. But it's too late to run from this fight, I can barely stand now thanks to the trembling ground. "She's not real," I remind myself.

"Is that your assumption?" Dori teases, holding a will-o-wisp of blackness and throwing it at my mom. I jump out-of-the-way, remembering how I blocked Haruki and how well that went. She's not going to get hurt, she's just the past, a memory. "Memories can be played with. You should know better than anyone." The will-o-wisp bursts into a black fire. I push my oily hair out of my face and when the fire clears, Mom's on the ground sobbing. "It hurts, it hurts," she moans while being flames were crawling on her body. I watched my mom get hurt and did nothing to stop it, what is wrong with me? But she's not real, remember that! "Someone help me! I'm hurt, I'm hurt!" No, this is real, I have to help her! "Mom!" I get on my knees and try shaking her but my hands pass through her ghostly body. "Don't close your eyes, stay awake. Stay awake!" The black flames are reaching her scratched-up face. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Mom!"

"Did I do something...to deserve this? I know I broke a lot of rules," stutters Mom.

"You did nothing wrong, it's my fault," I tearfully mumble, hoping she can hear me. "Don't die, please."

"I was selfish. I just wanted the best for-for my-where are you Mizuki? Haruki! Where are you?!"

"I'm right here! I'm here-!" Black fire engulfs her and then I collapse next to the phantom memory of my mom, "Why can't…you, uuungh." She immediately loses her color, becomes charred purple, and dissolves into the blackening sky. What kind of magic is this? They can't hear me but they can get hurt by outside forces-oh god my stomach. Green pinkish fluids pour from my mouth; my stomach cramps up the longer I purge. I shouldn't have had that sandwich before I came here. I roll on my back while some vomit-spit remains on my bottom lip. I watch Dori descend to the ground, still surrounded with small flames. He shakes his head and strokes his hair and has a look that says, "What am I going to do with you Mizuki?" At least the ground stop shaking, that would've worsened my stomach.

"Humans confuse me sometimes," he moves towards me. I manage to push myself up but I fall back down on my back. "You turn your back to the past, refusing to acknowledge it and when it is presented it in front of you, you panic and do irresponsible things. You knew they weren't real and yet you rushed to save the past image of your mother that was dying in front of you. Explain why Mizuki." He stands over me and then bends down while wiping the vomit-spit from my lip. "Why are humans so foolish?" The memory of his kiss flashes and I feel like throwing up again. I turn away from him while catching my breath and closing my eyes, ready to pass out right here. That's the second time he said "humans", what does that make him? "You think that because of people like that boy over there is why this world is disappearing? You think because I'm here the world is ending? Neither of us belong to this world so what about the Darkness that sleeps in everyone else's hearts? That's what brought the Heartless here and that is what drew people like him and I to this world."

"My. Darkness," I mutter, still refusing to look at him. I hear him smile with a snort, his breath reaches my nose.

"Do you know why I can get into your head so easily?" I feel him hold my chin and turn my head in his direction. "Why I came to you and not to anyone else? Isn't Darkness drawn to the Light? Mizuki, don't die now, answer my question."

I don't know.

"For once you can't even speak. But if you don't talk to me, I can't help you find your brother." My eyes open and Dori frowns. "Answer my questions Mizuki, they're important to figuring out your identity." My real identity? Everything is starting to spin but at the same time everything hurts, why is he keeping me alive? "You've been watching…?" I can barely hear myself. He grips my chin harder, making me groan softly. "I can't hear you Mizuki."

"You've watched me since I got to Tokyo," I try yelling but my voice comes out faint.

"I've watched you walk home, complain about leaving that place, finding your family. Why do you cling to the past desperately? Why not do what your father did and move on? That's what you're supposed to do, especially you. I can answer that for you, because you will always have an attachment to the past, you'll always be drawn to it and that's what I am."

"The…past?"

"Yes," his blue eyes burn into mine. "I am the regrets humans can't let go off, the love that withers over the years, the hatred that accumulates when time passes, the dark memories that people cling to. I am pure Darkness in the form of time. And that leaves you, doesn't it?"

"What're you talking about?" I shake my head while thinking heavily about what he just told me. "I'm just a girl."

"You are the bright light that people see when they think about the future, the love that grows over time, the bonds of friendships that are strengthened over the years, the glimmer of hope that would be the future, Light in the form of-"

"I am human! I was born from my mom and dad and Haruki-what is Haruki?" I wonder with confusion.

"The same as you," assures Dori seriously. "I'm outnumbered, but I'm digressing. I still want to know why you humans, since you identify with them, are so foolish?"

"And if I answer, you'll bring me to my brother?"

"Precisely."

"Humans are...humans. We have hearts and with them we care, we love, we hurt, we remember, we forget. If we didn't have hearts, we'd all be like you," I narrow my eyes as I sit up, putting me close enough for me to feel his breath. "Are you gonna take me to him?"

He takes his hand from my chin and gestures for me to come as he rests it on his knee. First he tells me Haruki is dead and now he's telling me he will take me to him. What do I believe, deep down in my heart full of the Light Dori said I had? Can Dori be trusted? "Can you help me up?" I ask politely as I wipe the vomit crusting off the side of my face. "I don't think you have asked me for kindness before," he sputters in disbelief but he takes my wrists and pulls me up carefully. I have to lean on him, I can't stand on my own. "Are you ready to leave this world to rot and join your brother?"

"Yeah." I pull down on his arms and bash my head into his. While he's flabbergasted, I get my Byakugan eyes back and jab the few white nodes in his chest area. Did he actually think I was gonna let him take me away from here? I glance at my hands and smile, then abruptly grimace-my head along with everything else aches. "I don't understand," mutters Dori as he reels back from those strong jabs. When I charge at him with a fist covered in white energy, he gestures for me to come. Sloppily running with adrenaline and pain supporting me, I try hitting him. "I promised you your brother," he says with sangfroid.

"Not you."

"What?"

"I'll find him myself, without you. I'll find him and my mom without your help." He blocks my attacks easily and knees me in the stomach. As every part of my body wants to drop to the ground, I hold his knee and punch it with Light energy as I yell, "I'd have to be a pathetic piece of shit to have you take me to him!"

"Mizuki, it's time," he kicks me back and then strolls towards me. I jab the air repeatedly, putting up a barrier between us but once he steps in, he evades both my hands. Faster, faster! I strike nothing until my arms cramp from exhaustion but when I'm ready to attempt something else, he's kissing me again, hugging me so my arms are pinned to my sides. When I try pulling away, I get sucked in, enjoying the sensation of my lips against his.

How can I like someone I hate? Is this the attraction that Dori helped me understand? Light and Darkness draw each other in like magnets. So this ravenous, energy-draining kiss should affect us in the same way. But this kiss feels as though he's only sucking the life out of me. How does he do it? It doesn't matter, I can't let his Darkness beat my Light. I kiss back, bumping noses with him and breathing hard through my nose. I have to get out of this but I never wanna leave this embrace, what's wrong with me? With sheer force, I pull back and catch my breath. "Why are you kissing me?!" He goes in again but I keep turning my head until I hear him get frustrated.

"There can't be two planes of time existing at once, one of us have to absorb the other," he pants in between, letting his head drop but arms still tight around me. "That's why I can't kill you, we need each other in order to be a complete being of time. The past will draw in the future or the future will draw in the past. Now come, let me have you." He brings his mouth close to mine but doesn't kiss me this time. Instead he opens his mouth and inhales and my mouth opens up automatically. I'm losing my heart, my body, and my soul to Dori. I feel as though I'm shrinking into a pile of nothing. I have to try though, he can't have me. I draw my breath back, wrapping my arms around him to stop him from jolting away. It's weird but I can feel his heart, it's within my reach but I'm too tired to grab it. The sucking abruptly stops and I collapse to the ground, unable to support myself anymore. Is this it for me?

"You still have more growing to do, I can't absorb you like this," he says and for a second I detect some guilt. "You need to become stronger and in return I will grow stronger for you. When we clash next-" he gets down on one knee and breathes heavily. Wait no, he dropped too-_I did do something to him_. "I'll be ready." He begins to fade away into violet and red specs and as his head is sunken, he chuckles, "If I didn't have a heart, then why do I-"

Finally he's gone, it's over. Mia, Risa, if you guys are fighting please win, we're having lunch tomorrow. As I drop my head to the demolished street, I realize the sky is starting to lose its dark crimson hue. The blackish sphere that was forming is gone as well. "The Heartless won't win this time," I whisper with a weak smile as darkness closes in on me.

J.G.P.


	3. Keyblade

What happens to a cursed girl when she dies? She is free from her torment but is she really? In the afterlife does "God" condemn you for being cursed and send you to the land of untouchables? If my mother is a goddess, why can she not protect me from the suffering I am going to have to endure? The Keyblade is gone, I cannot protect myself. I can feel myself being greedily dragged down by thousands of hands. Mother I have shamed you yet again, crown Sia as the goddess who will take your place. It is supposed to be me, I firmly tell myself. My passive self replies, I am too weak to take the role.

You can still try. I cannot, I have already lost everything. No you have not, you need to wake up! No, stay asleep, being asleep will protect you from the world's imperfections. Sleep will you keep you safe. Mother would not want you sleeping like this. Mother does not truly care for me, she watches her daughters struggle for life like a judge, she pleasures herself to seeing you fight Sia. Do not entertain her. The Keyblade picked you for a reason, you cannot disregard one of the world's most powerful weapons. My blade is broken scrap, how can it do anything to help me now? Father would be disappointed. Father is disappointed even beyond the afterlife. How will you beat the curse if you let go of life so easily? The curse cannot be beaten, it is a part of you. You made promises to people, how can you abandon them? Promises are meant to be broken and that is what my life is-shattered promises.

Shattered promises huh? That is what I am then, promises meant to be broken. Can I die without a struggle knowing this? I promised myself a long time ago that if I ever fell in love with someone, I would remove my hood and show them my true face. It was a naïve idea I had when I thought I could get rid of this curse myself. I would be breaking that early promise along with all the others. Well I am dead now so none of that matters. "You're not dead yet, but you're almost there."

I would be leaving everyone behind: Mizuki and Mia, who are both fighting to preserve the world, Knuckles, who wants to find me and restore the Master Emerald, Sia, my confused and angry sister, and Clancy, who I have yet to find. "It's easy to give up on the things that matter but isn't it harder to fulfill these promises?" It is difficult thinking about all the people I have let down. Dying with so many regrets will guarantee that I will not be with my mother. "Make your decision Keyblade Wielder, Risa, will you fall asleep or regain life?" It is my mother talking to me, trying to save me once more.

My Keyblade is broken because it is a reflection of my heart. It is simply a mirror reminding me of the broken promises I have yet to fulfill, the people I have to protect, the worlds I have to save. Is that the secret behind it? It had to take me dying to finally grasp it? I am too stupid sometimes, if I could laugh, I would. The hands dragging me down release me and I am left dangling in between life and death. I guess I have wasted enough time down here, I should return to Sia. "This will be the last time you arrive here. Next time there won't be a choice." I frantically swim up to the light, my only way out of the vague abyss. Some part of me wants to go into a deep, eternal slumber and other part of me wants to leave this world with all my promises fulfilled. But sleeping is boring, nothing exciting happens while I am asleep.

I open my eyes in the ditch full of water, gasping for air. Pushing against the floor, I swim up while hoping there is still a world left to save. Having my younger half-sister defeat me would be embarrassing would it not? She has the elements on her side that I have yet to understand but I have the Keyblade, a weapon I can finally understand. That is another promise I have to fulfill, learning how to control the elements.

I gasp and hack out the water that filled my lungs once I emerge from the surface. The sky is darker than before but everything is still here, there is still a chance to save everyone. Where is Sia, did she leave already? I sense smoke and fire behind me so I quickly go back underwater, seeing a blast of fire over where my head was. I resurface and pull myself out of the water so I am facing Sia again, who is more furious than earlier. "How can you still be alive?" cries Sia disappointedly. "Why don't you die?"

"You cannot get everything you want in life, sorry," the Keyblade appears in my hand and I lift the blade over my head. She points her fingers at me and a plume of fire shoots out as she screams with fury. The blade splits the beam in half, down the middle, and the fire stops when I hit her across the face. She goes tumbling but hastily picks herself up. I point the Keyblade at her as dirt begins swirling around her hands, solidifying to hard stones. A beam of Light shoots out from the tip but she blocks it with her stone hands. She lunges at me fist first impatiently, she wants to be done with me just as I did earlier. I take the hard hit to my stomach, grasp her rock-hard hand, and zap her with cyan Light from my Keyblade at zero-point range.

"You-you can't beat me with that alone," she forces herself to stand up, her long thick braid and clothes covered in dirt. "You still haven't-guuurg!" I swing at her chest and then get behind her, slashing her from behind. The back of her shirt tears as she bangs into a fallen metal beam. "Unlike you, I do not have time to focus on things I have not grasped yet. But I have to say, I honestly do not understand why you are here Sia," I put my hand on my hip as she turns and lets her blood roll down her nose. Her forehead is blown up with swelling. With enraged eyes like mine, she spits at me. "Don't talk down to me! Just because you're the chosen one doesn't mean-"

"I am asking why you came here and engaged me in a pointless battle," I interrupt her frankly. "If you are smart enough to notice the darkness in the sky, you should see that we do not have time for this."

"Shut up! I'll destroy you Risa!" she plunges her hands into the ground and everything starts to shake. Shit, everything above us will come crashing down if I do not stop her. Vines and spikes jut out from the ground and travel towards me violently. Simultaneously, the water from the ditches rise like snakes and turn into water spouts coming straight at me. She is like a child throwing a tantrum. "Are you that envious of me?" I ask, bringing all her attacks to a sudden halt. Her eyes widen, out of fear or astonishment? "You want to be the Mother's Daughter but why can you not be satisfied with what Mother has given you? This meaningless fight is only exacerbating the world's end."

"You don't know me, I'm meant to destroy! That's all I am, destruction! Born from nature and death, that's what I am," she looks down somberly for a second and then becomes furious. "But you get to be the Keyblade wielder, Mother's favorite. I only have hatred for you." Her assault continues. If I truly am a Daughter of Mother Nature, then I can stop this. She thinks she has it so bad, being rejected and having her hopes crushed, she is free to do whatever she wants. That freedom I crave so badly. The wind stirs up around me and suddenly I am in the center of a vicious tornado that repels her natural assault. "What? You can't do that!" I barely hear Sia with the howling of the ferocious wind. I hold the Keyblade over my head, hoping that this tornado is strong enough to stop Sia. It leaves me and then swirls towards Sia in a random pattern, tearing the vines asunder and wrapping the water around it along with metal beams, cranes, and everything that is left on the construction site.

I see Sia's body swirling in the tornado as she shouts and tries fighting it. Looking up, I see a flash of lightning in the sky directly over my head. I have faith in the Keyblade, the way that boy Seth has faith in his. I lift the blade over my head with both hands and when the lightning comes down, I do not feel my body getting singed. The Keyblade is the lightning rod, I can beat her like this. Lowering the Keyblade, I run a little and try aiming the lightning at the spinning Sia. She evades well in midair but she screams when I get her leg and it quickly travels to the rest of her body. The tornado disappears and she drops to the ground with a loud thud. Gingerly, I move towards her, Keyblade in both hands in case she is not dead. Her body remains perfectly still, her eyes looking at me but not actually looking at me. She groans while getting on all fours and I jump back, she seems ready to fight despite everything. "Risa, is that you?"

A voice I did not want to hear yet. I look to my left to see a dumbfounded Knuckles. I can tell he has a backpack filled with pieces of the Master Emerald like the one Mizuki found. "What are you doing here?" I ask him apprehensively.

"That's what I should be asking you! I thought something happened to you, why didn't you try looking for me?" he asks, apparently hurt.

"This is not the time to be asking such questions Knuckles, you have to get out of here," I persuade, running towards him. Behind me I hear the water stir up and when I turn, I see Sia on her feet and her right hand out. The water juts out at both of us; I face the water and block it with the Keyblade as I am pushed closer to Knuckles. "I can explain everything later. Please-just…run!"

"You need help," he protests fiercely.

"Just…put the-nngh…Master Emerald…back together," I command as I get more soaked. Attacking a bystander is a coward's way out-she is starting to get desperate and irrational. Maybe I can control the water flow and send it back at her. I concentrate hard but I am still being pushed back. "Fine but you better not die here!" Knuckles warns, as he speeds away. Now I do not have to defend anymore; I drop the Keyblade and dash past the aquatic blast towards Sia. That is another promise I cannot break, sorry Sia. Seeing me rush towards her, she brandishes her hands and I can tell the water blast is changing direction. The water plume crashes into me from behind, sending me closer to Sia. The Keyblade reappears in my hand as I prepare for my strike but I see Sia's hand being covered with dirt, hardening every second. She wants this to be over too. I point the Keyblade at her and the tip glows brighter than I have ever seen it shine.

"It ends here!" we both exclaim as her fist meets my chest and the Keyblade shoots a powerful beam of Light at her. The water dies and I fall on my knees, holding my stomach to stop myself from spitting up. Sia drops to the ground without a sound. If that punch was at its full potential, I think I would be dead. I pick my head up to find Sia lying face down on solidifying dirt. Once it hardens into a rock, it lifts her in the air. Gradually she hovers towards the sky without a struggle until she disappears completely. There are hints of orange streaks in the sky not merging with the black covering but distinguishing themselves from the gross darkness. I will not break any of my promises.

J.G.P.

**Epilogue time!**


	4. Epilogue-After the Battle

This is one long illusion Seth put a lot of effort into making. I think if I keep going this way, it'll take me out of the city and I can go back to my temporary home. Passing through my old staircase like a ghost, I recall what that girl Xevia said to me when she came to get Seth. _"You monster, how could you do this to him? Seth, Seth, stop screaming and listen to me. It's me, Xevia, please stop screaming-look at what you did you horrible person!" _Either I was too tired or too surprised to respond to her. She reminds me of how I used to be, it was like staring into a mirror. _"The Keyblade to People's Hearts, you even destroyed that too!" _ Was that the weapon Seth was using? It doesn't matter now, I destroyed it along with him.

"That's the end," I mumble to myself as I see the familiar road towards the house I've been staying at. The illusion ends at my bedroom and then the walls blend in with the trees along the road. The scratches on my face finally stopped bleeding but everything else still hurts. I reach the house and look skyward. It's becoming more orange like a distant sunset. That's good news. It took beating Seth to make my chest stop hurting; I sigh to myself as I open the door and take off my tattered shoes. I sink to the floor, leaning against the door as I stare at my feet depressingly. Seth is lost for gone and I don't have anybody, I'm alone in this world once again. A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. Who would be out? I open the door to see Don's stern, but sweat-drenched face. "If you're here to take me back, I'll fight you," I warn breathlessly. I can hardly stand and here I am acting tough.

"You sure?" he asks with a weak chortle.

"I will," I apathetically reply, reaching for my bo staff but he catches me off guard. He falls on one knee and lowers his head. "What're you-"

"I saw the fight with you and Seth and I was…moved by it. I'm sorry he did all that to you and I'm sorrier I made it worse," says Don guiltily. "Use me to get your revenge on him."

"I'm going to have to refuse," I lower my head with a tired sigh. It's taking a lot for me not to collapse in front of him. Don's frown deepens and he insists, "You can use me for whatever plans you have. I'll do anything you ask of me." This must be how he presented himself in front of the Professor. He can't live his life like this.

"Can you stand up please?" I gently ask. He obeys, looking slightly ashamed. "I have something you can do."

"Yes, anything you want."

"Do whatever you want with your life." He looks as though he wants to protest but I put my hand on his shoulder. I hesitate as I expect to get my hand smacked off but he doesn't move an inch. I've never seen Don so troubled yet calm. "Please, that's my only command. Can you do it?"

"Of course," he says reluctantly and then turns around to leave. I watch him remove his watch from his wrist and toss it in the bushes. He's used to doing what everyone wants him to do, I hope he does good things with his freedom. "One more thing!" I call after him, leaning on the door frame. His shoulders jolt up as he turns to me. "I've had the feeling for a long time that we could be friends," I can't believe I'm saying this but I continue, "Do you want to start over? I'd like that a lot."

He hesitates and then stammers, "Whatever," as he tries forcing himself to not smile.

* * *

When I wake up, there is someone standing over me. "You can leave me here, I'm not dead. I'll get up soon," I dismiss the blurry figure over me. God it's a struggle to do anything right now. Nonetheless, I'm hoisted up on my feet while leaning on a masculine adult. "I told you to just leave me here."

"You're too stubborn. You saved this world from Darkness and you want to lay there and die, I can't understand teenage girls," the man replies, annoyed. "You should be more appreciative of your life."

"I am," I whine as I wobbly walk with him. "Where are you taking me?"

"To my office of course. Where else would we be going Mizuki? Did that boy hit you that hard?" his voice is starting to become recognizable. "Can you walk without stepping on my feet, you can't be that badly injured. "

"I'm not! And I should head back home without rapists." That makes him laugh loudly and I use the little energy that is left to stomp on his foot and pull away from him shakily. "You're not getting away with this, you don't understand what I've went through. I can kick your ass right here."

"I can't have my employees sleeping on the job and you need to mind your tongue," he says half-seriously.

"…Erick?" I mumble as I rub my eyes.

"I'm aware that you, Mia, and Risa went through some interesting things today. You ignored my advice and decided to take on the Dark forces, which I advised against because I had a feeling you girls wouldn't do the smart thing. But you three surprised me and I can't be more proud of my little workers," says Erick like a doting dad. That shuts me up and makes me want to fall asleep knowing I have someone I can trust taking care of me. "Like I said, you'll be in my office tonight. I'm sure you're hungry too."

"I don't think I can make it," I suddenly tell him. I drop on the ground and I feel like passing out again. But I feel Erick's hands grab me and then light disappears. In the blackness, Dori's arms wrap around me, stopping me from pressing forward. There is someone up ahead who I really want to see. I don't know who they are and I can barely see them, but I have to escape Dori and get to this person. I elbow him and sprint towards this masculine figure in the distance. Let me see your face for one second, please; when I reach the figure, I spin him around and that's when I'm awakened by the smell of Chinese food and the crackling, staticky radio. Rain splatters against the roof fiercely as if the sky was waiting for the Darkness to pass to precipitate.

"I'm glad you didn't die," says Erick in a low tone while holding out the plate of chicken teriyaki. I realize I'm in a huge bed in a basement, I'm too tired to make everything else out. "Eat first and then lay down for as long as you want." I nod and he puts the chopsticks and the plate on my lap. If there's anything that can help me feel better, it's food. "So I guess Chinese restaurants are open even during the end of the world?" I joke.

"Welcome back," Erick says with a light chuckle.

* * *

"I should get a new outfit tomorrow, I cannot walk around like this," I shamefully glance at my kimono, drenched with filthy water, blood, and dirt. I should wash my hair too because it is disgusting. As I begin walking towards the beach, I catch a glimpse of the sky. The sun is setting despite it not shining at all today. I never thought I would see the sun ever again, I actually thought I was a goner. This means Mia and Mizuki won their fights too, I am so glad we can fulfill that promise and have lunch tomorrow. It is back to Angel Island.

Seeing it from the beach makes me feel disappointed. It is partly my fault that the Master Emerald got destroyed and it was right after that the world began to fall to the Darkness. There is definitely a connection between the Master Emerald and the black door but hopefully Knuckles gathered the pieces and can put it back together before Darkness returns. The altar turns a bright peridot, shining too bright for me to keep watching. I cover my eyes while wondering what is happening on the island; not seeing light for so long made my eyes weak to it. When I uncover my eyes, Angel Island is no longer in the ocean, it is back in its rightful place in the clouds. Knuckles must be glad but should I go back? Mizuki did mention that he sounded concerned about me and when he met up with me he was worried. I am not a judge of things like that. Do I even remember how to teleport there, would I be allowed back on? I close my eyes and sigh and when I reopen them, I am on the forest part of the island.

How I miss spending time with Knuckles-despite his perpetual grouchiness-in this forest. He deserves a humble apology for everything I put him through. How can someone who puts on a good, rugged façade be easily hurt and offended? I step out of the forest and catch a glimpse of Knuckles throwing a fit by the edge. "Knuckles, I need to talk to you," I wave as I advance towards him. He seems preoccupied with something else. "Can you listen to me for a second?"

"…lie to me scum! I'll ask her right now."

"Ask me what?" I fold my arms, slightly cross with Knuckles for ignoring me. I am trying to apologize but he wants to throw a fit as usual. Oddly enough, I am not the source of the uproar. He is taken aback for a second seeing me next to me but his ill-tempered countenance quickly returns as he yells,"This guy was hiding on the island when I got back and he claims he knows you. The last time someone told me that, the Master Emerald got demolished! This liar's about to get hurt."

"Let me see him first." The boy was kneeling with his head down, arms behind his back as if he is handcuffed. "Lift your head up."

"Risa?" He stares at me and I observe his lack-luster golden eyes and his neck-length curly locks. When he smiles feebly, I drop on my knees and gasp. "It's you, right?" he wonders. Clasping my hands together and dropping my head, I nod. "It is really you?" I ask the boy. He smiles for a second and then frowns when gazing at Knuckles behind me.

"So do you know him?" Knuckles asks skeptically. I wrap my arms around the emaciated boy. I never thought good things could happen to me. The person who I have been fighting for so long is finally right here, not a clone, not a dream, the real person. I close my eyes, wanting to cry but instead, a sudden downpour hits us as the setting sun gleams at us. "I am sorry it took forever Clancy, I am truly sorry," I keep him in an inescapable hug.

"Try not to worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay after all this time," he says with a weak chuckle.

J.G.P.

**And that's how three little girls became badasses. Hope you enjoyed all the action and drama.**


End file.
